Mr Monk Confronts a PopStar
by Leisie93
Summary: Pop star, Geena Mackley is killed by her boyfriend who frames a cop. I just wanted to write my own Monk episode. Please R&R. One shot.


**Prolouge**

Geena Mackley and Kyle Jones were a teen pop star couple and they were fighting, again.

"You have no right to tease Jessica Calder about her weight! She's my friend!" said Geena.

Kyle said, "I'll say anything I want about Jessica!"

Geena said, "Look, you tease Jessica about her weight again and I'll give all the teen magazines a picture of you when you were twelve."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just try me!"

A police officer was passing by the set where they were fighting.

"Hey, policeman, come over here, will you?" said Kyle.

The police officer came over, having no idea of what he was getting into. Before anyone could stop him, Kyle grabbed the gun in the officer's belt and shot Geena. Then, before Jeremy could even say, "Are you crazy? You just killed your girlfriend!" Kyle punched the police officer in the head, knocking him out. Then, Kyle ran off.

**Part One**

Monk and Natalie were down at police headquarters. It was the next day. Kyle was sitting in a chair telling another police officer what happened, "Geena and I were having a fight. Then, this crazy police officer came over. He had bipolar disorder and he must have thought that I was right in what the fight was about and had heard the whole thing, because he shot Geena.I guess he must have been in his angry stage." Kyle was crying hysterically, "So, I punched the officer in the head to knock him out and I ran down to the station." The police officer from the night of the murder was sitting in a chair, handcuffed and was too shocked to speak. Then, Monk got up and told the police officer, "Jeremy Scharf, I'm supposed to interview you."

Jeremy Scharf got up as Monk led him and Natalie to a room at the station. Monk said, "Jeremy, I want you to tell me in your own words what really happened."

Jeremy gulped and began, "I was an officer on the set. I was out late that night. Kyle and Geena were shooting a movie and they were on the set after the shooting day ended, too. Geena must have said something really hurtful because then, Kyle told me to come over to them. I didn't know what I was getting into at the time, so I walked over. Then, before anyone could stop him, Kyle grabbed my gun and shot Geena. Then, everything went black and I woke up at the station. That's what really happened, cross my heart and hope to spit."

"I believe you, Jeremy. But there's just one thing that gives Kyle's story the advantage. He says you had bipolar disorder and because you agreed with Jeremy about what the fight was about, you shot Geena. Now, according to medical records, it says that you were diagnosed with bipolar ten years ago. How would Kyle have known that you had it?"

"He saw me take medications on set while I was watching everything and he asked what the pills were for, out of curiosity. So I told him, they were for bipolar."

"You told him that?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure he was being nosy, but there was no reason for him not to know."

"Now he says that you must have agreed with him on what the fight was about, so can you remember what they were saying. Kyle says that he and Geena were arguing about the fact that he should not have had to call him everyday."

"That was a lie. I'll tell you what they wee saying. Geena was yelling at him for teasing Jessica Calder. Something about Jessica Parker's weight."

Natalie said, "Wait, who's Jessica Calder?"

"Another actress."

"Anyway, Geena said that if he teased her one more time, she would have a picture of him at age twelve published."

"Why age twelve?"

"I don't know, but that's what she said."

"Natalie, get out my laptop and research Jessica Calder."

Natalie did so and then said, "The bio on her fan website says that Jessica Calder is a moderately chunky actress who has set out to prove that bigger really is beautiful. And after starring in many movies and having a hit TV show, she definitely has shown that."

Monk said, "Ok, now if the fight was about another person whom you don't know, it wasn't the kind of fight that you could have an opinion on which would give you know reason to kill Geena."

"Right," said Jeremy.

Monk said, "I think what we need is an outside source to interview. Someone who would have background information on Kyle. Someone who could tell us what he did when he was twelve, because I believe your version of the fight."

Natalie, who was still on the laptop, looked up and said, "Someone like his Aunt?"

"What?" asked Monk.

Natalie answered, "I'm on a gossip website devoted entirely to Kyle Jones. A person here wrote that he knows Kyle's aunt and says that she hates him."

Monk asked, "Does it give the name of his Aunt?"

"Yes, her name is Maia Rutkovsky and she lives in this state."

"Well, how many Maia Rutkovskys can there be in this state? Jeremy, Natalie, I think we found our outside source."

**Part Two**

Jeremy, Monk, and Natalie were at the house of Miss Maia Rutkovsky.

"So that's the real story of Geena's murder," Monk was explaining, "Now, to prove that Jeremy was innocent, we needed an outside source to interview. So, we found you."

"You certainly did," Maia said, "Well, I am not proud to say that Kyle is my nephew. My idiot sister has raised him to be a low-hearted scum. He never cares about anybody but himself and he thinks he owns the world. My sister never raised that kid with any morals or values. I wouldn't be at all surprised to hear that he murdered his girlfriend."

"So why would he kill her after she said that she would show teen magazines a picture of him when he was twelve?"

"Well, as bipolar as your friend here may be, Kyle has severe anger issues. You see, when he was thirteen, he lost a lot of weight. He used to be obese. Now he's got a killer body from years of working out. He's very sensitive about his past weight. So he must have been very angered when he heard Geena say that she would show his twelve year old picture to the tabloids."

"Now it all fits together," said Monk

"I never trusted that kid for a second," said Natalie.

"And you had no reason to," said Maia, "As I said, he's a low-hearted scoundrel."

"Now all we have to do is either get Kyle to admit he killed Geena or prove that he killed her," said Natalie.

"I don't know how," said Monk, "There none of Kyle's fingerprints ended up on the gun because it was a cold night and he was wearing gloves at the time."

"I have an idea," said Natalie, "Maia, do you have any photos of Kyle at eleven or twelve?"

**Part Four**

Monk was outside Kyle's trailer with him and was confronting Kyle.

"I know you killed your girlfriend. Now tell me you did it or else," Monk said.

"Or else what? You have no evidence against me except that the police officer had a different version of the fight. And who's everyone going to believe, an amazing pop star like me, or some dumb policeman?" said Kyle.

"Or else," Monk took out a photo of Kyle at age twelve, "I'll show this picture to the tabloids, just like your girlfriend said she'd do."

Kyle stuttered for a second, the anger building up inside of him and then, he finally said, "All right! I did it! Are you happy? But if you sue me, I'll still deny it! And there's nothing you can do to prove my case!" He then stormed off.

Just then, Natalie came out of a bush with an HD video camera. "I got everything!" she yelled to Monk.


End file.
